Noční můry
by Samantha.Majka
Summary: Téměř ho ztratila. Přežil, ale Helen se nemůže zbavit nočních můr.


Povídka, kterou jsem napsala před pár lety.

* * *

 **Noční můry**

* * *

Sny. Hranice mezi fantazií a realitou.

Sny. Svět, který může být útočištěm, místem, kde problémy neexistují.

Noční můry. Utrpení, ze kterého hledáme únik, ale jakoby nás vždy něco stáhlo zpět. Síla podvědomí nás vrací stále na začátek a vše prožíváme znovu a znovu.

S výkřikem se probudila. Po čele ji stékaly kapičky potu. Celé její tělo se zmítalo v křečích, třásla se. Posadila se. Pohled do tmy ji ještě více vyděsil. Třesoucími prsty se dotkla vypínače a tlumené světlo lampičky alespoň trošku prozářilo pokoj. Konečně se mohla nadechnout. Už necítila ten nepříjemný svíravý pocit na hrudníku. Přitáhla si deku až pod bradu a snažila se uklidnit. Už by si i mohla zvyknout. Tyhle noční můry ji pronásledují už týden. Vlastně ode dne, kdy konečně objevili Willa po velmi dlouhém měsíci pátrání. Byl to pouhý měsíc, ale jí to přišlo jako rok. Každým dnem, kdy se vraceli zpět do Svatyně bez úspěchu, se cítila slabší. Myslela si, že prohrává, ale i přes to se nechtěla vzdávat. Ona se jen tak brzy nevzdává.

Když Willa konečně našli v jednom ze skladišť za městem, celého od krve a s vážnými zraněními, byla nesmírně vděčná za to, že nepřestala bojovat. Dokonce se v tu chvíli, kdy našli Willa, na její tváři objevil úsměv. Až když jejího přítele přepravili do Svatyně zjistili, jak vážná jeho zranění jsou. Nereagoval, byl v hlubokém kómatu. Ztratil hodně krve a jeho puls byl až skoro nenahmatatelný. Trávila u něj dny i noci, hlídala ho. Starala se o to, aby dostal veškerou péči, kterou mu mohla poskytnout. Nechtěla ho ztratit. Byl světlem jejího života. Po tom, co ztratila svoji dceru, upnula se na Willa. Zvykla si na jeho přítomnost. Jeho smích ji zpříjemňoval nudné pracovní dny. A teď, když byl tak blízko smrti, nedokázala se s tím smířit. Kdyby zemřel, nesnesla by tu prázdnotu, která by ji vyplnila. Nesnesla by ticho, které by se rozprostřelo kolem. Už nepočítala kolik večerů proseděla vedle jeho postele, ztratila i pojem o čase. Nespala, nejedla. Držela ho za ruku. Prvních pár dní si s ním povídala, sdílela s ním to, co se dělo ve Svatyni, říkala mu o misích. Nejednou se přistihla u toho jak zahleděně se dívá na jeho obličej, hladí ho jemně po tváři a stírá si slzy z tváří.

Ale stav jejího přítele se nelepšil. A ani její nálada se nezlepšovala. Slova nahradily pouhé myšlenky. Doteky vystřídal pouhý pohled. Zdálo se, že se Will neprobere.

Ať dělala co dělala, ať mu podávala jakékoliv léky, nic nezabíralo. Až před pár dny poprvé oteřel oči. Zhluboka se nadechl a z jeho úst vyšlo její jméno. Kdyby zrovna nebyla u jeho postele a neupravovala kapačky, ani by ho neslyšela, jak byl jeho hlas slabý.

Jiskra naděje se rozsvítila v jejích očích, sedla si k němu na postel a chytila ho za ruku. Nemusela nic říkat. Will ta slova vyčetl z jejího pohledu. Konečně se jeho stav začínal pomalu lepšit. Dokonce už nemusel trávit dny na lůžku na ošetřovně. Převezla ho do jeho pokoje, kde měl větší pohodlí. Will sílil, byl veselejší. Na druhou stranu Helen začala mít noční můry. Každou noc se v jejím snu odehrávalo to samé. Will, ležící na zemi v kaluži krve, bez pulzu, skoro bez života. Jeho bezvládné tělo ležící na lůžku na ošetřovně. A pokaždé její sen končil tím, jak stojí nad jeho hrobem.

Už to byly tři dny, co se Will probral. Doufala, že noční můry, které ji nedaly v noci spát, zmizí. Ale právě naopak. Horšilo se to.

Vylezla z postele, vklouzla do teplých pantoflí, přehodila přes sebe župan a skoro až vyběhla z pokoje. Zastavila se před dveřmi do Willova pokoje. Chytila kliku a zarazila se.

Co to dělá? Co mu asi teď v noci řekne? Vždyť spí. Nechtěla na nic takového teď myslet. Otevřela potichu dveře, vešla do pokoje a dávala si velký pozor, aby dřevěná podlaha nezačala vrzat pod jejími kroky. Nechtěla ho probudit. Byl až po hlavu zabalený do deky a spal, vypadal roztomile. Sundala si boty a shodila ze sebe župan. Nechala ho na zemi a vlezla si k Willovi pod deku. Potřebovala ho slyšet, jak dýchá. Potřebovala ho vidět. Chtěla cítit jeho dotek, teplo jeho těla. Hledala způsob, jak se ujistit, že je tam s ní. Únava byla teď její hlavní nepřítel a pokud nebude u něj, nevyspí se.

Konečně, když se ujistila, že Will klidně oddychuje, položila si hlavu na okraj jeho polštáře, zavřela oči a usnula. Doufala, že se její noční můry změní v pěkné sny. Už nechtěla usínat se strachem a probouzet se vyděšená. Už nechtěla. Už neměla sílu.

 ** _The End_**


End file.
